Orange Hue
by Celeste Moonstone
Summary: If I say I loved you, would you love me back' It's all about saying what you feel. An romance on JohnOC, it's a bit fluffy but a good read. RR


Orange Hue Author: Celeste Summary: This is a total different scenario thing. Very Fluffy. Still a good read I think. It's about John (Pyro) and OC named Celeste Lucas (no it's not me so you can just forget it) and how they are afraid to say how much they love each other. They come from really different situations. At the same time, they entered a competition for America's Talented Teens, which they entered in spite of themselves. A/N: I enjoy reviews, so review if you can, and enjoy the story! Flames are welcome but only good ones.  
  
'If I told you that I love you, will you love me back?' A thought fleeted through Celeste's heart as she stared into the violet eyes of the man standing beside her. Waiting for her to talk.  
  
"What is it Celeste? What do you have to tell me?" His eyes were masked in confusion, unsure of what comes next. 'Why does she seem so troubled?'  
  
Her emerald green eyes, stared back into his, not sure if she could say the words that she has imprinted on her heart. She turned to look at the fir trees that surrounded them. "I. I.." Celeste said trying to regain her composure and regain her voice to speak.  
  
John looked at her expectantly, giving off a small smile, "You. You what?" He looked at the mass of red curls that went down to her thighs and looked her face redden and she caught his gaze. Celeste stuttered, "I. never mind, sorry, I was just wondering if you would go to see that new movie with me on Friday?" She swallowed the scream that her heart cried out, and tried to smile. She couldn't say it to him, not when he looks at her like that.. Her heart started to regain the normalness again.  
  
John frowned, "That was all you wanted to ask me? You know that I will go with you, Tomato, I always do don't I?"  
  
Her heart hurt when he called her that. she smiled and looked at him, "Yes I know, but I just wanted to make sure. Sorry I'm not really feeling that well anyways. Maybe I should go home soon."  
  
John gave her a worried glance, "So now you tell me that you aren't feeling well. Are you dizzy, are you sick? Where does it hurt?" Celeste smiled at him, "Look at you, you sound like mother hen again. You should know that I'd be okay. I can take care of myself."  
  
John laughed like brass bells knocking together, "Yes I am acting like one, aren't I? I'm sorry, I'll stop." Taking Celeste's hand, he started walking towards the park, "Come."  
  
Celeste surprised stumbled with him, "What are you doing?" John just smiled at her and kissed her mass of curls, "You'll see." He took out a white handkerchief and covered her eyes with it. Celeste's usual red hair was the color of copper gold now, beside the setting sun. John felt that familiar tug at his heart.  
  
Celeste giggled with the handkerchief on, "What's going on?" She laughed gaily and John wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on to a swing. He took her hands and placed them each of the metal links that hold the swing up. "Do you trust me?" John asked as he walked behind her.  
  
"You know I do." Celeste says firmly wrapping her hand tighter on the metal link. John started to push the swing as the summer wind started to pick up. Celeste let out a yelp as the swing took her higher and higher. With the blindfold on she felt like she was flying, her senses all came alive.  
  
The swing rose higher and higher, so the laughter that came from Celeste. When the swing slowly came to a halt, she took the blindfold of her eyes. The sun was now an orange hue surrounding them with a golden light.  
  
John knelt in front of her and looked at her in the eyes. "Promise me," he said, "That no matter what the problem is, no matter what the pain you felt, you will always tell me and we will go through it together. Promise me?" He took hold of her hands and held them near his face. Celeste felt her heart swell as she gazed at him, "I promise."  
  
She freed her hands from his and ran her fingers through his golden shaded hair. Placing her hands on the base of his neck, she hugged him, with his head on her lap.  
  
And like that, they stayed until the sun set deep into its mountains.  
  
* When Celeste got home *  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Celeste called into their sixth bedroom house as she entered through the side door. "Hey honey! I made chicken legs today, hungry?" Came the reply from up in the kitchen. "Sure!" Celeste yelled back, hanging her coat in the closet and kicking off her shoes.  
  
She went into their kitchen filled in its mouth-watering smells and warm filled air. Mrs. Lucas stood by the stove stirring mushroom soup. "Hey Hon, how was your day?" asked Mrs. Lucas as she looked lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"Fine, okay I guess. Ms. Trightmen got us to dance in some kind of a whatchamacallit motion and I managed to stub John's toe again." Mrs. Lucas laughs as Celeste makes a face. "So, is my little girl still madly in love with John?"  
  
Celeste moans, "Mom. Please the last thing I need is my mother starting to tell everyone that I'm in love."  
  
"You in love? With who?" Asks Celeste's father as he walks in to the kitchen. "Karen, who is she in love with?" Celeste couldn't think of anything better to do than to bury her head in her arms. Mrs. Lucas laughs and kisses her husband on the cheek. "Nothing darling, I was merely teasing her about her dance partner John."  
  
Abe Lucas laughs. "Oh, you mean John Allerdyce? Yes he's a fine boy, I wouldn't mind having him as son-in-law." Celeste punch her dad jokingly, "Dad. please." "Okay, okay, as long as my little girl is happy, I won't get into the love business okay?" Abe give his daughter a gigantic bear hug. "Mmpfh! Okay Dad, thanks."  
  
* In bed at night *  
  
There was still people talking downstairs, but today, Celeste made no move to join them. She lay quietly in her bed and thought about what she promised John and what they said to each other. The darkness of the night surrounded her like a baby blanket, wrapping her in a tight cocoon, but it didn't stop her from letting the tears fall and letting the pain seep outwards. 'If I told you I loved you, will you love me back?' The words seem to haunt her, because she wasn't sure about what she should feel. Then the sandman threw his magical dust and Celeste fell into a dreamless sleep echoing the words, back and forth in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ John's view~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked towards the mansion; happy and filled with radiance he didn't know he had. It wasn't ever like this before, before Celeste came into his life. Her smile, her laughter, and the way she would blush, - these were imprinted into his head, and he was powerless to stop the emotions he felt.  
  
Bobby came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, man, what's happening?" John almost jumped out of him skin. "Bobby man, what the fuck was that? Why the hell did you have to jump me?" Bobby gave him a gigantic grin, "You should have seen yourself, and you were scared shitless."  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Whatever, how come you're not with Rogue, did you guys break up again?" Bobby frowned at him, "Hahaha, that was so funny. Nope, Rogue has to do some community service thing for Civics, so that means that tonight will be another PS2 marathon!" John groaned, "Not again, last time, we had enough sugar to stay awake for five nights in a row. I'm not going through that again." Bobby punched, "Hey that was your idea."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
* Next Day *  
  
There was a knock on the front door, Vincent yawned as he crawled from the kitchen table and got it. Opening the door, he saw it was John standing there with his bike.  
  
"Hey, is Celeste awake yet?" Asked John as he greeted the still half asleep Vincent.  
  
"Yeah, I think I heard the shower at six this morning, she's got to be awake, or else I'll kill her for waking me up." Grumbled Vincent.  
  
"And what were you going to do if I wasn't awake?" a voice came from behind Vincent. As the two boys both turned to look, they saw it was Celeste, dressed and ready to go.  
  
John smiled, looked at Vincent's murderous expression. "It's eight in the morning, don't mess with me." he grumbled as he stalked back inside the house.  
  
Celeste just grinned at him and walked out. She avoided looking at John, and glanced away every time John looked at her. By now, the two have known each other long enough to tell if there is something wrong. Celeste grabbed her bike from the garage and started to go when John grabbed her forearm.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asked softly questioning her with his eye. When the violet meet green, green quickly slid away. "I'm fine, just had trouble sleeping yesterday." She said quietly, both to him and herself.  
  
For a moment, John felt a violent rage wash over him, shaking it off, he asks, "What's going on Tomato, you used to be able to tell me anything."  
  
"I. I just need sometime to think. There's just a lot going on." She quickly hid her eyes again and jumped onto her bike, before John could respond, they were off to Mrs. Trightmans.  
  
* At Mrs. Trightmens * The bike ride was silent and quite, neither made an effort to talk or say anything. They took the silence as a shield and held it against themselves. Millions of words and tears, raged inside Celeste, but she kept a steady pace and didn't flicker. The same went inside John, waves of fire swept through him; he wondered what was holding Celeste back from telling him.  
  
"Morning ladies and gentlemen, how are you today?" A stout looking lady of fifty came out to greet them. She has her wispy gray hair in a bun, and was wearing a floral printed dress over leotards. On top, she had on a loose shirt with the words, "Kiss me I'm Irish." On it.  
  
Both mumbled back greetings but made no effort to talk. So Mrs. Trightmen went on her usually pep talk for the competition they were preparing for.  
  
"Now you all know, how important this competition is for the both of you, this will place you in the finals and this will judge what place you stand. This is not a joke. Now we must strive for excellence! Strive for it we must!" With that Mrs. Trightmen did a twirl across the room and stop elegantly in the middle. Celeste by now felt her usual giddiness come up, she glanced at John to see if he was smiling. He too grinned back at her and rolled his eyes at Mrs. Trightmen. 


End file.
